1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a grip/mirror combination for a bicycle.
2. Related Prior Art
Bicycles used to be important traffic tools. Even now, there are still many people using bicycles for transportation, exercise or fun. Some riders ride their bicycles in parks or stadiums; however, most riders ride their bicycles on the road. While riding on the road, a rider has to pay attention to vehicles beside and behind him. A side view mirror is useful in helping a rider observe vehicles beside and behind him. In a long journey, a rider needs an auxiliary grip to help him relax his muscles so that he can last longer.
FIG. 13 shows two conventional auxiliary grips 1 each attached to a free end of a grip 2 mounted on a handle of a bicycle. The grips 2 provide a single function for a rider to hold on to. However, when the grips 2 are attached to the handle, side view mirrors cannot be mounted on the handle.
FIG. 14 shows a conventional bicycle handle equipped with two conventional grips 2 and two conventional side view mirrors 3. Due to their positions, the side view mirrors 3 can only provide a rider with a clear view for vehicles behind the bicycle, not a clear view for vehicles approaching the sides of the bicycle.
FIG. 15 shows a conventional handle equipped with two conventional grips 2 and two conventional side view mirrors 4. Due to their positions, the side view mirrors 4 can only provide a rider with a clear view for vehicles approaching the sides of the bicycle, not a clear view for vehicles behind bicycle. Moreover, when the bicycle is parked, the side view mirrors 4 may easily be hit and therefore broken.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the drawbacks encountered in the art.